


running

by moonlight345



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Gen, Tired Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight345/pseuds/moonlight345
Summary: ahhh so this is my first work, i’m so sorry it’s rly bad! any feedback is heavily appreciated :)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 8





	running

he was just so exhausted. at work, he would have the luxury of getting yelled at, whether it was for being late, or doing something wrong, which he was used to that by now especially while being the flash, especially with Ralph. he has always been so hard on him, which he regrets now. he was pushed around all day, everyday he had to always become faster, more powerful than the next meta - human. he loved iris though. Iris was the reason he had the push to keep saving the city over and over again. after a while though, her continuous, and dissapointed “barry, can i talk to you” started to hurt. they all wanted him for something. cisco, caitlin, and eveyone in star labs. but he couldn’t let joe and for that matter the central city and iris. hey ATTACK ON CENTRAL CITY - CITY HALL SOS  
he had seen the words, but he didn’t feel like running. he had seen the words, and felt the rush of everyone he had helped with their families, but he was so tired of running, he was tired of messing up.


End file.
